


But I am not alone

by MythyMeow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Campfires, Caring, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hope, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Memories, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythyMeow/pseuds/MythyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After strolling to far from home when patrolling Mirkwood, Legolas and Tauriel decide to set up camp for the night. However, as they sit around the campfire Legolas watches the captain of the guard only to realise how he had felt about her the whole time but he fears her heart will never belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic for the hobbit movies so it may not be as good as I hoped but I hope you guys like it.

"Tauriel, we've strayed to far, we need to go back now before it gets dark." Legolas whispered as he followed the red-headed captain of the guard. Tauriel had spotted a group of spiders near by and was slowly approaching them with her daggers in both hands. However, Legolas was watching the sky as he followed her, he could she the last beams of daylight cutting through the layers of trees to fall upon the forest floor.

Tauriel glanced back at the elf prince before looking forward again to her goal, "We can't let them stay, Legolas, your father ordered rid of the nest and I intend to do so." Legolas was about to argue but Tauriel had already jumped down into the nest and plunged her dagger into the eye of one of the spiders before stabbing its neck.

Legolas ran to higher ground before leaping off and gripping hold of an web of a spider and sliding down to force one of his twin swords through it's back. He slid off and swung his sword, cutting off the leg of a larger spider to make it fall before slicing off its hideous head. He glanced around to see Tauriel stabbing the last spider. Stepping over the corpses, Legolas made his way over to Tauriel who was wiping off spider blood from her knifes with an cloth.

"See? That didn't take that long, did it?" Tauriel teased with a smirk on her face.

Legolas crossed his arms, unimpressed, "You're right there but it was long enough for the sun to start setting, Ada going to be angry with us."

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "Well, we will have to explain to him that we were ridding spiders from his wood. But, until then we'll just have to find a spot to set up camp. Do you think that you can survive without your princely bed tonight?" She smirked and started to walk off to find a decent spot to rest.

Legolas followed her, "You know I prefer the outdoors, just like you." He smiled softly, uncaring about her teasing.

It did not take long for them to set up a small camp once they had found some flat ground. Legolas had built a fire from any wood dry enough to burn while Tauriel took on watch, searching the area before settling down on a large fallen tree.

Whenever they were alone like this they would always think back to their stories, just like children telling stories they had heard from others. Only they were no longer children and the stories they told weren't about others, they were about themselves and the things they had done together..

The final light of day faded, now no longer seen through the gaps between leaves. Legolas lay on his back as he looked up at the darkening sky. There was a gap, small but just big enough for him to see a few stars coming into sight, he let a content sigh slip past his lips. However, the scrap of metal pierced the quietness when Tauriel was sharpening her blades and made his blue eyes fall from the sky to the red-headed elf. Her face was a picture of pure concentration as she did so.

Legolas watched her in amusement, she had grown up so much since they were children. Her hair, of course, was still a furious red but was tied back neatly unlike the crazy mess of hair she once had which never had a single braid as they would fall out while she fought with the male children to prove she was stronger, Legolas often found himself victim to her boldness. Her green eyes, which once hid shyly when being told off for the actions by his father now glimmered in defiance when she argued about what was right for the kingdom. Her hands, that used to be so soft and gentle were now weapons in which she would use when without a weapon but would be just as deadly. He missed it when those once delicate fingers would run through his hair and plait it, they were not always the best made but he loved them anyway.

Tauriel glanced up at him, noticing him watching her and smiled warmly before looking back down at her knives. His lips curved into a small smile in return but he was too occupied watching her. She was his closes friend as a child but now she felt a little more than that to him. She was always by his side, whether it was just as friends when they had nothing else to do or when they fought in battle.

 She had become a strong young women and he had to remember that as his feelings for her changed somehow. Legolas was unsure of what these new feelings for Tauriel were, until the day he found her after her argument with his Ada. He had found her in the archery range, shooting viciously at the targets but her anger effected her aim and apparently her hearing as she never heard him approach. Her eyes had only flashed towards him before going back to shooting, "What do you want, Legolas?" The words were laced with anger but he knew it wasn't towards him.

He had stood in silence for a moment before approaching her, "You're never going to kill the enemy with an aim like that." Tauriel merely growled lowly and notched another arrow. 

"Let me help you." He positioned himself behind her and reached around to cover her string hand with his own and did the same with the one holding the bow, moving it into position. Tauriel's breath hitched slightly at the close contact but seemed to relax which made a red blush spread up his neck. Legolas' nose was filled with the fresh scent of her hair which also tickled his cheek. Slowly, he removed his hands and stepped back from her, "There. Now shoot."

He watched as she let out a long breath then released the arrow straight into the middle of the target. She lowered her bow and looked at him with a thankful but sad expression, "Thank you, I guess I should learn to control my anger."

Legolas smiled at her softly and rest a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, "It is not your fault, Tauriel. I know my father is hard to talk to but you shouldn't let that get to you. I think your right about clearing the woods if that helps."

Before Legolas could even do anything Tauriel had wrapped him in a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder, "You're such a good friend, Legolas. I look forward to the day I see you sitting in your father's throne." Tauriel pulled back and placed a warm hand on his cheek, "You will make a great and wise king one day." And then, she left. Legolas stood with his hand to his cheek where hers had been and the blush had risen to tint them pink. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, something that had never happened before even though he had been in many situations such as that. He wasn't sure if it was love he felt for Tauriel but he felt something strong for her.

Now here he was, watching Tauriel sharpen her blades, wondering whether she felt the same way. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed the absence of the sound of scraping metal and saw those emerald eyes watching him, making him clear his throat awkwardly and sit up.

Tauriel laughed, "day dreaming were we?" She moved from the fallen tree and settled down next to him, her knee brushing lightly against his own.

Legolas shook his head, "Not at all."

"Sure you weren't" Tauriel laughed softly and patted his should. A blush tinted the prince's cheeks once again. He could feel Tauriel's eyes gliding over him before landing on his hair. "Your plaits have loosened,"  she picked up a loose strand of his hair lazily, "let me help." He knew she was referring to his help with her archery by the small smirk that curved her lips. She picked up a messed up plait and raised her eyebrow, "mind if I?"

Legolas nodded a yes then felt a tug at his hair as Tauriel ran her fingers through his hair to separate the loose plaits. The movement was light and, if he didn't know better, maybe even loving. Her clever finger made easy work of plaiting his hair, he let his eyes close as he relaxed into the sensation of her being so near to him, doing something they hadn't done since they were only children.

He felt the plait fall, finished, so he opened his eyes to a pleased face, "I forgot the last time you did that.."

"Well, people change. You're a good example of that." Her smile faded slightly.

Legolas tilted his head, curious, "How so?"

Tauriel played with her bracers, something she always did when she had something on her mind, "Your no longer the shy elfling who did what his ada told him to. Your archery is amazing along side your wits. Thranduil is wrong not to give you the amount of respect you deserve, but that isn't really something unexpected from him."

Legolas let out a low chuckle.

Tauriel looked up to the gap in the trees, "I want to leave Mirkwood, one day, I want to see the stars over middle earth."

"Your absence would greatly missed, especially by me.." Legolas smiled sadly, looking up with her.

Tauriel's eyes fell from the gap and her hand wrapped around his own which was resting on his knee, "Then come with me."

"What?" His eyes widened in shock.

She knelt in front of him, excitement brighten her face along with the campfire which lit her hair like a lantern, "Come with me. We always spoke of going on adventures like this together as children, why not do it while we're still young." The prince, however, was still unsure, "Just imagine it, Legolas," She fell back, pulling him with her so they looked up towards the sky, "Laying under the stars every night would be.. magical." She rolled onto her side, looking down at Legolas.

Legolas bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say, "Ada wouldn't be happy. He would think you are corrupting my mind with childish ideas and he would claim that my place is with the elves of Mirkwood."

Tauriel traced Legolas' jawline with her fingers, the touches were feather light and made Legolas turn his head towards her. "You need to think for yourself, Mellonamin. You should go where your heart is, but is your heart in Mirkwood or with the stars?"

His gaze didn't look back or towards the stars, it settled on the smooth pale face in front of him in whom looked at him with knowing eyes, "My heart is with you." He was about to say more but he was silenced by a pair of soft lips sealing his own.

 Their mouths moved in unison with all hesitation now fading as Tauriel leaned in closer to Legolas, pressing her smaller body into the curve of his. The kiss was everything but nothing like Legolas ever thought it would be. There was lust and passion but it was gentle and loving as the two caressed each others bodies, Legolas' hand slipped to her hip while Tauriel's ran through his hair while tugging on the plaits she had put in earlier.

The kiss ended with one, two, three smaller kisses. Legolas brushed a strand of Tauriel's dishevelled hair from her face and tucked it neatly behind her small pointed ear. "We should get some rest before heading back tomorrow." 

"What about our adventure under the stars, Melamin?" Her voice was drowsy as the tiredness began to wash over them.

Legolas lay a small kiss to the corner of her mouth which curled into a soft smile, "Soon, A'maelamin, but we should wait until the battle against the Orcs is won and the realms are at peace."

Tauriel cuddled up to him and rest her head on his chest, "But what if I want to go sooner?"

Legolas wrapped a warm arm around her, his own eyes beginning to flutter shut, "You can't go alone." 

Tauriel smiled lovingly up at him before closing her eyes, "But I won't be alone." With that she fell asleep. 

Legolas let out a content sigh before whispering quietly while drifting to sleep, "That is true.."     

 


	2. To The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those who wanted a bit more. This chapter isn't as good but I hope that you guys enjoy it.  
> Oh yeah, this one is more from Tauriel's perspective unlike the last.

The smooth fabric slipped through her slender fingers. Thranduil was having another one of his parties, usually she didn’t dress up much but this time she had a something, well someone, she felt like she needed to impress.

The dress she had chosen to wear was made of a forest green silk in which reminded her of her childhood where Mirkwood was a wonderland of marvellous shades of green. Delicate golden embroidery lined the hems and slowly began to climb up the skirt of the dress in intricate patterns of leaves and vines. Overall, in her opinion, the dress was much too beautiful for a simple elf like Tauriel.

Either way, Tauriel pulled on the dress. It fit her tall and slim figure perfectly with it hugging her arms and body then the skirt pooling around her feet. Looking at herself in the mirror was...Unusual. Instead of the grubby and usually messy captain of the guard was a clean young elf whose hair fell around her face in a waterfall of red. Small braids formed a crown of hair on her head, holding back any hairs which may escape, but unlike the nobler of elves she did not have a circlet.

                With a deep and slightly shaky breath Tauriel headed to the door and left her rooms. After only a minute she was left standing in the entrance to the party and looking upon the elves who danced and drank their wine happily. She had no idea how to interact with these people, usually her job was just to watch to make sure there was no trouble but this time she was pulled into the festivities.  In nervousness she began picking at the hems of her sleeves as an attempt to calm herself.

                “You’re not going to ruin such a lovely dress already are you, Tauriel?”

The sudden voice made her jump and almost stumble as she spun around to see the smiling face of Legolas. Her heart immediately sped up as she saw him, he was truly remarkable. He wore a silver tunic which went perfectly with his pale skin and golden hair which hung around his shoulders. And finally, unlike her, he had a circlet of pure silver balanced upon his head.

Tauriel bowed her head slightly as she attempted to hide her blushing cheeks, “You are well aware of how little I actually wear dresses, Legolas.”

A soft chuckle left his lips, “That is true.” The chuckle soon turned into a warm smile as he offered his arm to her, “Will you give me the honour of walking you in or are you going to stay out here?”

Tauriel glanced up to his face with a cheeky grin, “Well, I don’t think I could let you go in unprotected now, can I?” With that, she linked her arm with his before they made their way into the party.

All around them there were elves having fun. Some were happily drinking wine out of beautiful glasses. Some had taken over the centre of the room as the danced to the music with grins from pointed ear to pointed ear. Some also lined the walls and corners of the room as they had more private conversations. All of them knew what they were doing, unlike Tauriel who stood awkwardly as she glanced around.

A tap on her shoulder surprised her and she turned to see Legolas’ bright blue eyes looking down at her, “I must talk with ada but I will be back.” A fond expression took over his face, “Do try not to cause any trouble while I am gone.” She smiled and nodded then she lost the feeling of his solid arm linked around his as he slipped away and headed towards his father.

Even at these wonderful parties, there was always something distant about Legolas’ father, Thranduil. He clearly preferred to observe what happened rather than join in himself. At that moment he stood near the steps to his throne with a wine glass in hand, looking right at her with his icy blue eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to figure her out by looking right into her soul. Only when Legolas approached him did his gaze move away from her to his son.

     She watched as they spoke, she had no idea what they spoke about but even from the distance she was from them she could see there was some sort of hushed argument going on between them. After a few minutes it seemed as if Thranduil had lost or given up as he silently sipped his wine and Legolas walked back over to her with a truly triumphant look on his face.

Tauriel rose an eyebrow at him in question, “Care to tell me what that was about?”

“I will tell you later but first,” he bowed slightly and offered a hand to her, “Will you give me the honour of a dance?”

She hesitated with a glance towards Thranduil, “Wouldn’t he disapprove?”

Legolas seemed to follow her gaze but shrugged his shoulders, “That does not concern me anymore. Now, a dance?”

Tauriel was confused, Legolas would never do something that would disappoint his father but she ignored the fact and took his hand, “I warn you now, I cannot dance.”

He chuckled warmly once again and led her into the area of dancing elves, “I am sure you will get the hang of it.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she followed him with her hand clasped around his firmly. The music was very upbeat and happy so Legolas immediately pulled her into action as they began dancing. Tauriel was having trouble trying to keep up, she really wasn’t a dancer but Legolas chuckled as he guided her in what to do and pretty soon they gained speed, finally in time with the music.

They twisted and turned to the music without a care. Tauriel had stepped on Legolas’ foot a few times but that didn’t seem to bother him as he simply quickly corrected her, with a smile on his face. This was truly some of the most fun Tauriel has ever had; being so relaxed like this with Legolas was nice for her.

They danced until the music ended and wandered to the side so they could catch their breaths. Leaning against each other, they laughed joyfully before Legolas leant in to her ear, “I want to tell you something.”

Tauriel nodded for him to continue, “Go on then.”

                “I would prefer to tell you in private.” And with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the party and out onto a quiet balcony in which no one could see or hear them but they could see the wide sky with glimmering stars in the distance. From this spot Tauriel could see as far as the edge of Mirkwood, the home she had lived for so long.

                Finally, Tauriel turned to Legolas with her head tilted in curiosity, “What was it you wanted to tell me, mellonamin?”

                She watched as he took a breath before he replied, “Do you still wish to explore the stars, Tauriel?”

                “I think you already know my answer to that, but my duty lies here with you.” She had no idea where he was going with this, why was he asking?

“What if I said you could go, we could go, and explore the stars. With no duties, no rules, no one against us; Would you go?”

Tauriel sighed and took one of his hands in both of hers, rubbing circles in the palm of his hand with her thumb, “But it’s not that simple. What of Thranduil?”

“What my ada’s opinions are posses no interest to me. We have come to expectable terms. As long as I try to stick to the expectations that are thought of for an elven prince I am free to do as I choose.” Legolas slowly lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

“You do so much for me, Legolas. Why?” She moved a hand away from his and moved it to stroke his cheek with feather soft touches.

“As I said on the day we spent the night in the forest because we travelled too far, my heart belongs with you. Where you go, I will follow.” He brushed her hair softly with his free hand and a smile spread across her lips.

She couldn’t believe the words he was saying, was he truly going to leave his home to go with her? He was so high in life, the prince of Mirkwood, and she was only a sylvan elf. Usually something such as this was never even in consideration as a possibility. The beautiful elf prince had his duties and father there but he was willing to leave it to go with her. She had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to react to this.

Tauriel opened her mouth to try to say something but found herself leaning forward instead and kissed Legolas. Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him down closer to her. She could feel his arm slide around her waist as he pulled her close against his larger body. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds but it felt like she had given him as much passion as she could possibly ever give. Finally, she rested her forehead against his. The words were a hushed whisper as she looked up into his blue orbs of eyes, “When shall we leave?”

“Whenever you wish to, Tauriel” He leant down and planted a quick kiss on her cheek, “We can go whenever you are ready to see the stars.”

“As long as I am with you I don’t think it would really matter to me.” She grinned happily and Legolas chuckled softly. Tauriel stole a quick kiss before they ran back to the party, hand clasped in hand.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written but please leave any comments you may have. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
